Through Another's Eyes
by hLaurie1234
Summary: Through Another's Eyes is my take on the relationship between the Captain and Maria, through the eyes of Frau Schmidt. Begins just before Maria arrives at the villa. My very first fanfic. Please let me know what you think.


Hi everyone! So, after having read some truly wonderful stories on here, they have inspired me to forget my inhibitions (at least for now) and put something up here for people to read. This is my very first fanfiction, so I only ask that you go easy on me. I've had this idea for a while, so thought I would give it a go. It is a Maria/Georg fanfic, but through the eyes of another, in this case. Frau Schmidt. Her role is so small in the film, so I wanted to expand and explore her character a little bit! I absolutely LOVE the Sound of Music, but I am nothing more than a fan. I love reviews as well, so please let me know what you think. All copyrights etc remain with Rogers and Hammerstein. So without further ado...

_**Through Another's Eyes.**_

_**Chapter one: The arrival of the twelfth governess**_

Frau Schmidt had worked at the Von Trapp villa far longer than any other member of staff. Even before her employer, the retired naval hero, Captain Georg Von Trapp had met his first wife. Now, almost five years since the passing of Baroness Von Trapp, Frau Schmidt had almost forgotten what a happy home felt like. So caught up in his grief was the Captain that he failed to even glance in the direction of his seven children, unless it was deemed absolutely necessary. The music which once echoed around the walls of the villa, had died with the late Baroness, as had the society galas, as, indeed had laughter. The captain ordered his children about by the use of a whistle dressed them in sailor uniforms, and often left them for months at a time to visit Vienna. He had hired governess after governess to try and look after them. Eleven governesses had come and gone, the last of these had only lasted two hours. Frau Schmidt shook her head in disapproval as the last governess marched out the door, muttering something that sounded like "hooligans", as the door closed behind her.

It was the arrival of yet another governess that Frau Schmidt found herself outside her employers study door one morning in mid June. The children were upstairs doing their days studying. None of them were thrilled about the prospect of someone else trying to look after them. Frau Schmidt was not a stupid woman, she would lay down all the money she had that the children were plotting how they were going to get rid of this new governess at this very moment. She rolled her eyes, and then turning her face into a neutral expression, she knocked on the study door.

"Ah, Frau Schmidt" said the captain, as the housekeeper entered his study. He put away the pile of papers that were in front of him, and looked at the older woman. "As you know the twelfth governess is due to arrive at any minute. Is everything prepared?

"Yes captain" replied Frau Schmidt.

"Good" replied the captain, "Well, if you go and wait in the kitchen, I'll call for you when you're needed. Hopefully this one will last longer than the others." He paused for a moment, and then he said in a rare, soft voice;

"I am doing the right thing, aren't I Frau Schmidt?"

"Sir"? replied Frau Schmidt confused both by the change of tone, and demeanour of her employer. He looked almost-scared- there was definitely a subtle hint of fear in his eyes.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing? Hiring another governess?

Frau Schmidt paused, studying her employer carefully before answering. "Do you think you are doing the right thing, sir?" She looked directly into her employers eyes.

"This governess is my last chance- I've been thinking- if this works out like the others- the other option is- boarding school." He looked down at the carpet, before looking back at Frau Schmidt again, and was taken aback by the pitying look she gave him, though it was intermingled with shock.

"If I may be so bold, sir. I don't think boarding school is the answer. Your children need you- they love you." The captain gave a bitter laugh;

"Do they?" he replied.

"I know they do sir". Said Frau Schmidt, "please- re-think your idea sir. Maybe, this governess will be different. Saying this so convincingly she hoped that the captain would believe it, even if she didn't really believe it herself.

"I think you would live to regret it if you went through with it".

"There are many things I regret" said the captain

"Then don't add another one to your list, sir" Said Frau Schmidt boldly. "Give it time."

Before the captain could reply, there came another knock upon the study door, and the butler, Franz appeared; "The governess from the abbey is here sir". He said in a slow, soft voice. This was all he said before he left.

"Right, Frau Schmidt, I will, as you put it, _give it time._" He put emphasis on the last words. He then marched out of the study door to greet the governess for the twelfth time. Frau Schmidt made her way through to the kitchen, playing over the conversation with the captain in her mind. She heard her own words repeated in her mind, and she hoped that maybe, just _maybe_ things _**would**_ be different this time.

To be continued...


End file.
